Altered Reality
by MarineGalaxy1216
Summary: The villain kids, Daughters of Evil Queen, Maleficent and Ursula and the Sons of Jafar and Cruella, but are they really? Do they know their true origins? If not their about to find out.


**I do not own Descendants; all rights go to Disney Channel and the writers. I own the plot. This will be F/F; there will be no Ben and Mal… I really don't like that pairing. There will be mentions of abuse, cutting and bullying. So if this is a trigger then please don't read. Carlos will be little, like really little…he's only 4. The villains have very specific middle names. Adam and Belle will not be king and queen, it will be King David and Queen Snow White, also imagine ONLY the main princes and princesses personalities and badassness is like those in Once Upon A Time, I hate damsels in distress and the really corny fairy tales.**

 **General Pov**

Being on the Isle of The Lost you get use to people screaming and fighting. You get use to seeing the bruises and wounds that adorned kids faces…because here on the Isle beatings are normal, whether it be from random strangers or your own parents, it doesn't matter. It's a don't ask-don't tell kind of situation. Everyone is use to it, but what they're not use to is the four most wicked kids to be the ones who don't fight back when it comes to beatings from their parents, they turn into little kids, begging their parents to not hit them and they promise to do and be better.

Everyone on the Island could hear the screams of the four kids, Mal the daughter of Maleficent, Jay son of Jafar, Uma daughter of Ursula and lastly Genevieve or Evie the daughter of the Evil Queen. All of the kids were abused, but Mal and Evie had it the worst, their beatings were more than just being punched, they were being tortured by their mothers on a daily basis, because in the eyes of evil they were the most wicked.

 **Evie's Pov**

Today is the day that we've all been waiting for; we're finally going to Auradon and we can finally get away from our parents. This is the only thing that keeps me from crying out as the next blow lands right on my ribs. I hear my ribs crack as my mother repeatedly kicks me in my abdomen, I can feel my bones wanting to cave in under the pressure of such a powerful kick and the constant blows I've had to suffer. I should be use to it by now, but the constant torture isn't something that just becomes second nature…its an agony that feels new every time.

My mother kicks me until she decides that's not enough so she forcibly rolls me over and starts to stomp on my stomach, her high-heeled shoes snagging on my skin every time they puncture my stomach. I wouldn't be surprised if I had internal bleeding after this.

"You disgraceful little bitch! How dare you screw that girl! She is nothing but trash! I raised you to marry a prince. So you could actually become something of value after all these agonizing years of raising an ungrateful heathen whose only value is to cook, clean and bare children. But you cant even do that, because last I checked screwing a girl will not get you pregnant. You are to never see her again! I will NOT let you tarnish our image by rolling around in the sheets with that vile, disgusting HOODRAT!" Grimhilde yelled at me as she yanked me up by my hair and slammed my head into the nearest stonewall, splitting my forehead and making blood gush out. I bit back a scream, because I know that it will only make it worse.

"I don't screw Mal! I have sex with her because I love her! A concept you will never be able to grasp because you are a heartless bitch! All you do is torture me! You cant control my life anymore Mother!" I spat at her as I hold my head, and feel the blood run through my fingers and drip onto the floor into a puddle around my feet.

My mother's face contorts into what I can only describe as absolute rage. She grabs my wrist in a vice like grip and uses the other hand to backhand me in the face. I can feel my lip bust and start to swell, I blink back tears knowing that this isn't over and is most likely about to get a lot worse. And knowing my mother I'm about to get what my mother calls the ultimate behavior tamer…in other words her punishments to make me submissive and into a mindless puppet, too overcome by fear to fight back.

She pulled my armed hard enough that I heard a very distinctive and deafening snap as she jerked me in the direction of my bedroom, this time the pain became too much and I let out a piercing cry of agony. She dragged me up the stairs and threw me to the floor in front of the cuffs and chains attached to the wall that she uses to keep me in place. My now broken wrist is throbbing and the pain only intensifies as my mother locks it in a twisted manner to a cuff. Grimhilde snaps the other cuffs into place on my other arm and my legs.

All I can do is sit there as she grabs the "switch", a long rod of iron she uses to hit me. She raises it over her head, ready to add to the damage of my body, but stops and smirks first. I know that look, she's up to something and it isn't going to be good. The iron rod clatters to the floor as my mother bends over closer to my face and grabs both of my wrists, as she pushes up the sleeves row after row of cuts are revealed, some old and some very new but all jagged and looked to be infected, she uses her claw like nails and reopens every cut on my wrists and cackles maniacally as the blood runs down my arms and stains my blue shirt.

I whimper as she bends to pick up the switch, her original purpose ready to be carried out. My body writhes around as the metal connects with my skin in sharp, quick strikes all blows meant to cause lasting damage, but none enough to be deadly. Once my mother is satisfied I've learned my lesson, the switch is covered in blood, and my body is a bruised, bloody broken mess, she unlocks my chains and forces me into the bathroom to clean up before going to Auradon.

I attempt to scrub all the blood off my body and wrap what wounds I can, but there are just too many. So I grab dirtied gauze and wrap it around my broken wrist too keep it in place. I staunch the flow of blood coming from my head and wrists and then stride into my room to get the only clothes that will completely cover my body. I pull on my normal royal blue bra and panties set and pull my black and blue leather leggings on, with my royal blue leather skirt, blue long sleeved shirt and blue and red leather jacket. I pull on my combat boots, braid my hair and then pull on my red fingerless gloves and ruby apple pendant.

I limp down the stairs and bow before my mothers "thrown", its really just a chair, but she narcissistic and believes she is still royalty and if I don't bow before her then I am disrespecting her and will need to be punished. She nods her consent for me to rise and then motions for me to sit on the floor in front of her. I drop myself ungracefully to the floor and wince as my movement jostles my injuries, while my mother just smirked at my pain, the joy very present in her eyes.

"Genevieve, before you go you need to know your unfortunate origins. You and four other ungrateful brats in this prison. You five were born in Auradon, but were brought here." Grimhilde states with a venomous smile.

"What do you mean? That's impossible! The barrier has been up for twenty years and I'm 16. Who are the other four kids?" I rush out bewildered.

"Stop interrupting me and you will find out you winch!" she spats at me. I quickly snap my mouth shut and wait for her to continue. "You were taken, Jafar's sorry excuse for a son Jay, Maleficent's brat Mal, Ursula's servant Uma and the one you will take the most interest in Cruella's new punching bag Carlos. As to how you five were all taken is quite simple, Maleficent casted a spell before her banishment to the island that if any of mine, hers, Ursula's and Jafar's enemies had any children they would immediately be sent here and their parents would forget about them as would the rest of the kingdom until their parents looked them directly in the eyes and then only would the spell break." She states will glaring in my direction.

"Who are our parents? And why would I take special interest in Carlos De Vil?" I rush out before she could stop me.

She reached forward and smacked me across the face before leaning back in her chair to get comfortable again, I grabbed my stinging cheek and scoot back to where she can't reach me and let her continue, though my rage was steadily building. How could they do this to us!?

"Now as I was saying. We gave you specific middle names just to spite your parents when you get there, to let them know you have all been raised to hate them and for them to know that they have missed the chance to raise you. It's the perfect evil plot and one that is the most painful. Your full name is Genevieve Snow White, Mal's is Maleficent Aurora, Jay's is Jayden Cassim after Aladdin's father, Uma's is Uma Melody and Carlos's is Carlos David White." She stops with a cruel smile on her face…as if she's waiting for someth-

Wait.

Carlos David _White?_ Genevieve Snow _White?_ We have the same last name…that could only mean he is related to me…is he…is he my _brother?!_

The Evil Queen can tell the moment I figure it out, my face falls and tears run down my face at an alarming pace. She laughs cruelly and says, "Yes, the little runt is your brother. Both of your parents are Queen Snow White and King David. That crazy bitch Cruella has been bleaching his hair for the last three years so he will look like a dalmation. It's no surprise his hair is white; it should be blue, almost as blue as yours. Mal's parents are Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora, Uma's parents are Princess Ariel and Prince Eric and Jay's parents are Prince Aladdin and Princess Jasmine."

"How could you all do this to us?" I scream as the reality of the situation finally settles in my brain. I've been abused for the last fifteen years along with Mal, Uma and Jay, and my baby brother that I didn't even know about or have a chance to protect was ripped from our parents and given to the crazy witch. We were supposed to grow up in the kingdom with parents who love us! Not live here in a prison surrounded by people who were monsters!

"Why else child? To get revenge of course, and to take out our frustrations on the next best thing…their own blood they have no knowledge of. And just so you know you can run back to mommy and daddy now, but we will be back and we will murder every man, women and child in that kingdom and there is nothing you can do about it. Your heart will be in a box along with your _girlfriends_ , your brothers and your precious _mommy and daddy's!_ " She snarls.

After she finishes her "tale" I jump up grab my bag for Auradon and bolt out the door. I race to Hell Hall and bang on the door until the crazy Cruella opens up and snarls in my direction. I push past her so hard she slams into the wall, hits her head and falls unconscious. I don't pay her any attention as I run up the stairs into Carlos's room. I gently push open the door and notice a small child in only underwear with snow white hair and black roots, pale skin with freckles across his cheeks, but most of all the bruises and cuts that adorn his small and fragile frame. His back is one giant bruise and he has a black eye and cut lip. I stare at my brother for a long moment before silently gliding across his room/closet to where he lays. I roll him over and shake him so he wakes up.

His eyes gently flutter open to reveal dark amber eyes that match mine perfectly. He takes one look at me and scrambles away as best he can on all fours.

"Hey Carlos it's okay. I promise you. I'm here to get you out of here. I'm your sister Evie." I tell him soothingly. He looks at me in panic for a moment before some of the words start to register in his brain and he calms down.

"You're my sissy?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah. Our mommies took us away from each other but I'm here to get you back and away from her. She won't hurt you anymore. I'll protect you. We're going home." I say with a soft smile. He looks at me for a moment, as if to make sure I'm telling the truth and seems to believe me when he launches himself into my arms.

I hug him back before picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom. I wet a strip of cloth and wipe down his body, I then carry him back into his room and change his underwear to a cleaner pair and pick out his outfit. I grab a pair of black cargo shorts, a black long sleeved shirt and slip them on him very carefully, being mindful of his bruises. I then grab a pair of black socks with the fewest holes and slip on his black miniature combat boots; lastly I grab his black and scarlet red leather jacket and slip it over his shoulders. After getting him dressed I limp around his room and gather whatever clothes and things I can find of his and shove them into my bag, then I pick him up, with a lot of difficulty and pain, and sit him on my hip.

I carefully walk back down the stairs and head in the direction of Mal's crumbling castle, shielding Carlos away from anyone who even looks in my direction. He clings to my neck the entire walk there, and when we reach Mal's place he seems to recognize where we are because he clings to me in a death grip and refuses to let go. I walk around to the side of the castle where there are grooves in the wall that I can climb, even carrying Carlos; I've had a lot of practice. I scale the wall until I reach her glassless window and peer inside; there's no one in there, so I swing Carlos into the room and set him on the floor and once he's safely inside I climb in, landing on my feet. I hear a scuffle down stairs and determine Mal is probably receiving the same treatment I received not even half an hour ago, I wince and Carlos jumps at a particularly loud bang and scream of pain. Carlos starts to whimper so I grab him and set him on my hip while shushing him so he wont alert the mistress of all evil that we are currently in her house. I hear Mal start to trudge up the stairs so I quickly back up and hide Carlos with my body, she opens the door and I gasp at what I see. Her head snaps up to look at me and fury fills her eyes at the sight of my injuries, I know how she feels, I'm pissed too.

 **Mal's Pov**

I gasp as my mother hits me in the back with her staff for the sixth time in a row. This is the one of many punishments I've had to endure today and it wont be the last. My mom found out about Evie and me and she is not happy.

"You worthless little girl! You know love is a weakness! You are just lucky you are going to Auradon and I never have to see you again. You are to pack and then get the hell out of my house. Take your brats and your _whore_ with you!" she snarls at me. This is when I see red; no one talks about Evie like that and lives to tell about it. I grab my mothers staff as she brings it down to strike me again, I pull forward with all the strength I have left and then when my mother's face is level with mine I head butt her in the face. Her nose cracks and blood starts to pour, I know I'm done for. My mother ignores the blood running down her face she grabs my arm and slings me into the wall, the thud resounds throughout the castle. She then grabs a dagger and slams it up to the hilt into my stomach, purposely missing major organs and blood vessels, all I can do is scream as she roughly twists and then pulls it out. She roughly pushes me towards the stairs to get cleaned up and to pack for Auradon; because once I leave I am never coming back.

I trudge up the stairs until I reach my door; I turn the handle and enter my room to be met with a gasp. My head snaps up to take in Evie, she is wearing her usual leather leggings, leather skirt, leather jacket, combat boots, gloves and necklace and she has the usual bruises, but I can tell this beating was worse than normal. Her wrist is tightly wrapped and dangling at her side in an awkward manner and I immediately determine its broke, her forehead has a huge open cut with dried blood surrounding it, her wrists have blood pooling around her gloves and the same around the edge of her skirt on her waist. Her beautiful face is marred with cuts and bruises, but her lip is split and her eye is black, her eyes hold agony but she's trying to conceal it. On her left hip is a boy and from the looks of it its Cruella's runt Carlos De Vil. His little face is buried in Evie's neck, but no doubt contains bruises similar to Evie's and mine.

"E, what are you doing here? Also why is the runt here?" I ask and watch as she shoots me a glare at calling Carlos a runt.

"I'm here because there is something I need to tell you, its urgent." She says ignoring my last question. I nod, but motion for her to wait so I can clean myself up and get dressed. I walk into my bathroom and strip out of my shirt, shorts and underwear not caring that Evie is watching me. I turn to face her after I hear her gasp at the sight of my stomach and back, bruises are everywhere and the huge wound on my stomach oozing blood doesn't help matters either.

She quickly, but gently, sets Carlos down and limps over to me, she helps me clean my wound and then grabs mostly clean thread, she makes me sit on the edge of the counter and very carefully stitches up me wound, while I grit my teeth and try not to feel too self-conscious as the kid stares at me from across my room. She wraps gauze around my stomach and then goes to collect my clothes she wants me to wear today. She grabs my purple and green skinny jeans, my purple and green leather shirt and jacket, black socks and my purple combat boots. She also grabs my black fingerless gloves and my purple bra and panties set, the clothes are shoved into my hands and I quickly get dressed. Once my clothes are completely on I turn to Evie.

"Evie, I need to see your cuts, they need to be stitched." I state, but she shakes her head hard enough to send her cobalt curls flying. "Don't argue with me. I can see the cut on your head that needs to stitched and I can see the blood dripping off your wrists and stomach. So get over here." I order. She quickly limps over to me and strips off her shirt and jacket very carefully so she doesn't jostle her injuries or wrist too much. I can barely stand what I see, her toned stomach has puncture wounds, no doubt from her mother's heels, and her wrists, where I know she cuts herself, are pouring blood from all the wounds being reopened.

I look at her for a minute straight before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into me, I jerk her head up and smash her lips to mine. We kiss for a few seconds before my tongue is tracing the seam of her lips begging to be let in, she opens her mouth and our tongues tangle together in a heated dance. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist as her hands tangle in my hair; we're so lost in each other we almost miss Carlos tugging on Evie's skirt to get our attention. We break away breathless and turn to the tiny four year old, but he just motions to Evie's cuts and then points to me, I understand he wants me to help her. I smile at him before lifting Evie onto the counter and begin to stitch up all ten-puncture wounds on her stomach. I then move to her head watching as her face contorts into pain every time I pull the needle through her skin, but I know it needs to be done. Once I'm done I peck her pout away and watch as she gets dressed and sets Carlos on her hip, she turns to me with a very serious expression on her face, her eyes telling me I'm not going to like this.

"Mal…my mother just told me we were born in Auradon." She states seriously.

"What? But how? That's impossible! The barrier has been up for twenty years and we're both sixteen. What other kids did she say?" I rapidly ask, not able to comprehend how any of this could be plausible.

She smiles sadly and says, "Maleficent casted a spell before she was imprisoned that if certain enemies of specific villains had children they would automatically be sent to the isle and all memory of us being born was erased from the memories of everyone in Auradon until our parents looked us directly in the eyes. The kids are me, you, Carlos, Jay and Uma. The villains gave us specific middle names to spite our parents, but never told them until my mother told me."

I look at her and know she is telling the truth. We are all from Auradon and we were ripped from our parents' moments after being born, and to make matters even worse they have no idea we are even alive.

" What are all of our names and who are our parents?" I ask, accepting that she is telling the truth. She takes a deep breath before answering.

"My name is Genevieve Snow White, Carlos's name is Carlos David White and he's my baby brother. Our parents are King David and Queen Snow White. Your name is Maleficent Aurora and your parents are Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora. Jay's full name is Jayden Cassim after Aladdin's father and his parents are Prince Aladdin and his mother is Princess Jasmine. Lastly Uma's real name is Uma Melody, her parents are Prince Eric and Princess Ariel. We were all taken from parents who would've loved us, but now we get to go home."

"We need to go tell Jay and Uma, who are no doubt together and getting ready to go to Auradon." I tell her. She nods and we begin to pack my bag. Once we are done Evie grabs both the bags and carefully scales down the wall, while I grab Carlos and swing him onto my back. He grips my neck tightly before burying his head in my back, I climb down the wall after Evie and sit Carlos on the ground, he quickly grabs Evie's uninjured hand in his own tiny one and waits for us to leave.

We head toward Jafar's shop on the other side of the isle and once we reach the broken door that hangs at an odd angle, barely covering the entrance, we head in and see Jay and Uma sitting on the couch, cuddling together. They are already dressed in their signature clothes, Jay is wearing a black tank with his red, yellow and blue sleeveless leather jacket, with red and blue leather pants, black fingerless gloves and black combat boots, while Uma is wearing her blue and gold leather pirates coat that comes down to the bottom of her skirt with a blue tank top underneath, brown leather combat boots on her feet, her brown pirates hat over her aqua braids, and her blue fingerless gloves on her hands. Their duffle bags sit at their feet waiting to be picked up so we can leave.

"Jay, Uma, we have something we need to tell you and you're not going to like it." Evie states startling the two who quickly jerk apart at her voice.

"What do you mean?" Uma asks. Evie gives them both a dark look and explains to them what her mother told her and she told me. By the end of her explanation all Uma and Jay can do is gape at her in shock, before turning to me to see if she is telling the truth. I nod confirming the heart wrenching news and watch as the emotions pass on their faces and in their eyes, confusion, disbelief, anger and finally solemn acceptance. They know we would never lie to them and we all know our parents are telling the truth as well, only our parents, the most evil of them all, would go through with such an evil plan and succeed. Jay and Uma grab their bags, I grab mine and Evie's while she carefully picks up Carlos and rests him on her hip, we're all ready to go to Auradon and never return and if the time ever comes defend our new found families from the people who stole our childhoods and our lives.

 **Time Skip: General Pov**

The limo pulls up to the castle, now turned school, and is quickly surrounded by the school band, King David, Queen Snow White, the other major Princes and Princesses and the kids of Auradon Prep **.** They were all expecting groomed children with manners and to be well fed, but what they were met with was four teenagers and one toddler that were covered in bruises and open wounds, all hunched over and waiting for the inevitable blow that would no doubt make them drop. Every single person in the courtyard stared in shock as the four teenager huddled close together, with the toddler sat on the hip of the blue haired girl.

"Welcome to Auradon!" Ben, son of Princess Belle and Prince Adam, exclaims as he walks quickly to the five kids, but keeping a close eye on the purple haired girl. He frowns as he watches the kids all flinch at the loud noise; the pieces are all starting to come together to create a very ugly picture.

"I'm Prince Ben, son of Princess Belle and Prince Adam. You're all going to be attending high school here at Auradon Prep. Except the little one, I guess he can be placed into a foster family." Ben states with a blinding smile.

"You will NOT touch my baby brother! He's staying with me or you can send me right back to the isle!" the blue haired girl snarls at the prince. Ben flinches back in shock, but quickly nods his head in agreement.

"Can you all introduce yourself?" Ben asks. The five kids nod, but look very hesitant.

"Can Queen Snow White and King David come over here first?" The purple haired girl questions first. The king and queen in question look shocked, but comply nonetheless. Once they reach all six kids, the five from the isle step forward to introduce themselves.

"I'm Maleficent Aurora, daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip." Mal states.

"I'm Jayden Cassim, son of Prince Aladdin and Princess Jasmine." Jay states quickly, before anyone can object.

"My name is Uma Melody, daughter of Princess Ariel and Prince Eric." Uma quickly murmurs and then slides close to Jay and buries herself in him. Everyone turns to the last two kids, the girl with the azure curls and the boy with a snow-white mane.

"My name is Genevieve Snow White and this is my brother Carlos David White and we are the children of King David and Queen Snow White." Genevieve states while turning Carlos to face the crowd. He shyly waves with his tiny pale hand before burying his head in Evie's neck once again.

"There is no way that is true! These are villains! They were raised to lie and _murder_ people. They are probably just trying to win our favor, before taking over our kingdo-" Chad, son of Prince Charming and Princess Cinderella, is cut off by a shock wave that rips through the crowd as Genevieve and Snow White make eye contact for the first time. Memories start to flow through everyone's head, specifically, Snow White and David, Jasmine and Aladdin, Aurora and Phillip and Ariel and Eric. They all remember the children they conceived and carried and then gave birth too, but they also remember their children being snatched from their arms and then nothing, it's like the children never existed.

All the parents rush up and embrace their long lost children, finally being able to touch them after sixteen years. Snow White gently lifts Carlos out of Evie's arms and turns to David, both crying over the return of both of their babies, they both hold Carlos between them, while motioning for Evie to join in. She does and turns in their arms to watch all of her friends, each one getting embraced by their parents. She also watches as Prince Ben walks over to her Mal, after she is released from her parents' death grips. Evie breaks away from her parents, after making sure Carlos is okay, and walks closer to the pair to hear what they are discussing.

"Hey Mal, would you like to get to know each other better once this all settles down?" Ben asks her, once again flashing his smile.

"Not really." Mal states with indifference.

"Come on! It'll be fun. You won't regret it." Ben encourages.

"I said no. I don't want to." Mal states more forcefully.

"Please Mal. I like you, I think you would like me too if you just gave me a chance." Ben pleads. Mal is about to respond, the fury in her eyes are an indication that her response will not be pleasant, so Evie quickly strides over to the two and pulls Mal to her. She dips her head and captures Mal's lips in a kiss that is less than appropriate with all the people surrounding them.

"She said no. And if I hear you hit on my girlfriend again or I hear of it, you will find out how exactly I was raised to be on the isle. Stay away from my girlfriend, my baby brother, and my other siblings, Jay and Uma, if you don't want a problem. Because I will NOT tolerate it." Evie snarls at the wannabe prince before guiding Mal over to her family and friends, her head held high and her arm securely around one of the most important people in her life. They were finally in Auradon and now they will do anything to protect themselves and their families…only it might be sooner than they expect.

 **The End…or is it?**

 **Alright that's all I can do until after August Second, so please do not ask me too. I hope you all liked if, if you did leave me a review.**


End file.
